Who Knew? A NoCo Story
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Cody? Noah? What? A Couple? Who knew.... NoCo!
1. Getting Ready, One Step At A Time

**This is a NoCo Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Any of the characters *sigh***

**Rated: T for language maybe M just incase**

"Who ever knew Chris was nice enough to throw us a prom after the show" Geoff said while slurping down a pina colada.

"I don't know there has to be a catch." Cody said while watching the sexy dream-walker get out of the pool, water dripping down their chest. Cody got a hard one while watching but easily hid it.

"Dude, have some faith in the man. Sure he totally humiliated us but wasn't he the one who referred to us as a community… 'Like a school'" the blonde boy said referring to the 'behind the drama' interview "and every school _does _have a prom!"

"AHH!" Cody screamed as the party man dropped his pina colada all over him. "CRAP! Sorry man!"

"It's cool I was gonna hit the showers any way, the codester has to smell fresh for the la-dies tonight!" Cody said as he was wiping off the coconut/pineapple blend off his swimsuit

"Hey are you gonna ask Gwen or Beth?" Geoff asked as he handed Cody more napkins

"Neither, Gwen is going with Trent and despite her love for me Beth gives me chills. I'm just gonna with DJ or Ezekiel and hang with the dudes" Cody hopped off his seat

"Righteous man, I'll see ya there!"

-----

On the other side of the pool Noah was drying off staring at the cutie leaving the bar as Lindsey approached him with Beth.

"Whatcha staring at Noah?" Beth asked as she watched the hottie Geoff get out of his seat

"No one, I mean nothing." Noah snapped back to reality

"Sure…" Beth said giggling and rolling her eyes

"Are you ready to go, Ned?" Lindsey asked as she fixed her bikini.

"Its Noah, Lindsey, and are you ready to go?" Beth asked as she spat onto Noah.

"Yeah…Sure…" Noah left the pool

Leaving behind his book

-----

Cody jumped out of the steamy shower and put on his finest clothes: His black skinny jeans and his purple tee with a white undershirt and a leather jacket. He was looking really fine. His sparkling blue eyes really completed the look. He could pick up any one he wanted.

"Hey Good Looking--What's cooking?" He was staring at himself in the mirror

He turned up the music to practice his dancing skills. He knew somewhere in his heart that his soul mate was an excellent dance. _"Now lucy looks sweet cause he dresses like a queen But he can kick like a mule its a real mean team But we can love oh yes we can love"_ He sang along to his favorite song _All the Young Dudes._ As the door opened it was Ezekiel and Harold.

"Hey man what are you doing? Dancing? Laughing my ass off!" Ezekiel said

"Shut up! What are you doing here anyways?" Cody asked as he turned off the music

"Came to tell you I am going with Beth, eh." Ezekiel said while eating something he found in Cody's room

"What the? Beth? Ew! And what are you eating!?" Cody asked while picking up some underwear

"And I am going with LaShawna" Harold said "She is sooo bootilicious!"

"you blowing me off?" Cody's big blue eyes grew larger. _Crap! I am going to be all ALONE! Aghhhhhhhhhh!_

"Sorry man but what ever we gotta get ready"

And they left, not only Cody's room but him alone without friends to hang with that night. _Time to call Noah! _He picked up his phone

------

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Noah was shopping with Lindsey and Beth for dresses they needed a boy for advice on how cute they looked and they offered to buy Noah anything he wanted from Barnes n Nobles so he had to agree.

"How Do I look?" Lindsey came out wearing a red gown with a whiter bow. She looked so beautiful.

"Excellent." Noah said he had to be nice they were buying him books "Tyler would love it, Beth who are you going with it"

"Ezekiel, Cody rejected me a million times, Ezekiel was like last resort" Beth stepped out wearing such a stunning dress even Noah's jaw dropped

"Oh my- YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Lindsey giggled "Okay Nat we can go to the bookstore if you want"

"No its cool we can go tomorrow you guys have to get ready for the prom, and its NOAH!" Noah became fairly close with the girls over time despite Beth's annoyingness and obsession with his best friend Cody and Lindsey's dumbness he really cared about them like a sister brother relationship per say.

_The faster were falling, Were stopping and stalling. Were running in circles again_

"Hello" Noah picked up his phone

"Hey man, Zeke and Harold blew me off wanna hang tonight like come to the prom with me?" Cody sounded nervous _OMG!!!!_

"Sure, I will pick you up at 8" Noah hung up he had the propensity to come to places early.

"WAS THAT A GIRL!?" screamed Lindsey and Beth in unison

"No it was Cody." He said putting his phone back in his pocket

"Ohhh…" Lindsey winked "That's SOOO CUTE!"

"Yeah Gay Couples are the cutest!" Said Beth!

"We aren't a couple!" He screamed!

"But he asked you out" Beth said

"So? Doesn't mean we are dating" _I wish it did. I mean me and Cody!_

"Not yet"

------

Back at Cody's room. _I can't believe it I actually asked him out! Is it a date in his eyes too! I don't know I am so confused! _Cody watched the clock. 7:58 he got anxious. 7:59 he got jumpy. 8 and Noah walked in dressed in a blue shirt with a black tie and dark blue jeans with a black jacket. _You look amazing my love. _Cody thought…

"Are you ready to go?" _Ready as ever. _Cody was thinking

"Ready Freddy!" he jumped

"Who are you _Lindsey?" _He asked

"It's a common phrase" Cody said while picking up his key. And they Left

**Okay that's Chapter one of **_**Who Knew? **_**It kinda sucked but I am working on it! :D Please Enjoy**


	2. The Prom & The Two Lonely Boys Inlove

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Any of the characters *sigh***

**Rated: T for language maybe M just incase**

The walk to the Gym where the prom was being held was quite a walk in the cold Canadian air. And Cody, who forgot his coat, was shivering

"Are you okay Cody?" Asked Noah "You look freezing"

"Yeah I am freezing my fucking balls off! I forgot my jacket at my room!!" He said trying to warm his hands by breathing on them.

"Damn Cody, Such language! But hear take my jacket" He took it off

"Wont you get cold?!" Cody asked meaning to say _Thank you my darling, I love you! _

"Nah, used to the cold…now take it your turning blue!" He said sarcastically

Cody slipped on the bigger boy's jacket that hardly fit him. It was warm and smelt of books and the most amazing cologne ever. It made Cody's mouth water.

"Noah?" Cody asked looking at his feet

"Do you believe in true love" _because I love you_

"You know just because I am an atheist doesn't mean I don't believe in _anything_" He said

Cody blushed "Sorry, that's not what I me-"

"Yeah I believe in it" Noah cut him off "Why?"

"Just wondering, and even if it is with the last boy you thought it'd be with?" he asked

"Love is love and did you say _boy-_" he _also _got cut off

"WE ARE HERE!" Cody ran into the gym. He started to dance his ass off.. Noah giggled and watched from a corner

"COME ON NOAH! GET YOUR BONY ASS OUT HERE!" Cody had to scream over the blasting music.

"NOT MY STYLE!" but Cody got him out there anyway

_I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do_ _this Keep on rockin' to it Please don't stop the music-- _They were dancing like crazy. The song changed out of nowhere as if Cody's room had cameras in it_. I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere _

In a joking tone the dark boy asked "Can I have this dance?" the smaller one gladly accepted

_Have I found you Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth Big pill looming _It was as if the whole world melted away behind them. What was supposed to be a joke dance ended up being the start of something new… their hands were sweaty. Their mouths were dry. And both their eyes were locked on each other's.

They didn't realize the rest of the world was watching but how could they notice; how could they care? The rest of their world became each other in that one dance. They fell deeply in love. The song ended. And everyone clapped. They both snapped out of it. And realized how everyone was watching and both raced out of the dance both left the room with the smell of sweat, lust, and love.

**Chapter 2! Did you like it! Please comment! I'm working on Chapter 3… tell me if its waste of time! Byebye!**


	3. Goodmorning sunshine, how are u?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI… Rated: T for language maybe M just incase**

Back in Noah's room he was ripping his clothes off in a furious rampage. He jumped into the shower and didn't get out for an hour and a half. He put on his pajamas. And went into his king size hotel bed with his laptop he opened it up. He got an aim from Cody

**Codester1221**:...Hey...

**Bookworm963: **…hello…

**Codester1221**: Tonite was…erm fun

**Bookworm963: **u cud say tht…

**Codester1221**: I am soooo srry

**Bookworm963: **4 wat?

**Codester1221**: I made u dance u h8 2 dance…

**Bookworm963: **Its kewl I mean I had fun…

**Codester1221**: Rlly?

**Bookworm963: **I had fun with my best friend

**Codester1221: ***blushes* hehe thnks I had fun with _my _best friend…

**Codester1221: ****…**in the whole wide world

**Bookworm963: **thnks I hav 2 ask u sumthing tho

**Codester1221: **fire away

**Bookworm963: **2 things 1. Can I hav my jckt bakk?

**Codester1221: **kk

Codester1221 signed off at 11:11 PM.

Codester1221 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

**Bookworm963: **2. On the way 2 th dance u sed boy

**Bookworm963:** nvm… g'nite

_11:11 make a wish. Noah thought. I wish he was here. _Noah shut down his computer and put it on his desk. He pulled his shirt off and his bottoms off. He was in just boxers. He flipped on the radio. I'd do anything was on. _I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you Together we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place To never come back _

"It's…so true…" he whispered to himself

"What's true?" says a half naked Cody across the room

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HEAR?!" he screamed

"Returning your jacket I'm only 2 floors below you"

"And your clothes?!?" he stared at his boxers.

"Ah, whatever…" he hung the jacket up

"Cody?" Noah sat up "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, dude" He sat down next to Noah

"On the way to the dance u said boy..." he looked down _is it me?_

"Hmm? When?" He was lying through his teeth

"You said 'Just wondering, and even if it is with the last boy you thought it'd be with' when I tried to ask you left" Cody looked away _how do I explain it?! What do I do?! Help!?_

"hmm I don't remember" Cody felt hot with lies

"Oh, alright." Noah seemed disappointed "Gosh its 12:00…I am not tired want to play some video games"

"Sure!" he said too happily

After many hours of video games they both passed out on the couch in their boxers on top of each other. It was 10 when they woke up too late for breakfast. Cody opened his eyes to a peacefully sleeping Noah cuddling up against him on the couch. He yawned and kissed Noah's cheek. Noah thinking it was just a dream didn't move.

"Sleepy head wake up" Cody shook Noah a bit

"Hmm" he smiled as he opened his eyes to see Cody's glowing blue eyes staring back at him "AH! what the!? Did we-"

"Fall asleep in the middle of halo? Yes, Yes we did" Cody cut him off

"Oh. Okay." Noah got up and put his Clothes on Cody borrowed a t-shirt and shorts and went back to his room to shower. Both spent all day in their rooms thinking, both too nervous to eat, both too curious to move, both thinking, both alone.

**Damn I worked hard on that one. I hope you liked it! I worked so very hard on it! Please tell me if I should go on. My bffl Alexis is lovin it so far! (shes da bomb) comment on it to tell me if its good or if shes just a luneybird! Thanks!**


	4. I love you, Goodnight

**I don't own TDI nor has halo 4 come out yet**

It was dinner time at the Playa. Like any other day there was Geoff and Bridgette making out, Trent writing Gwen a song while slurping down a cola, Duncan hitting at Courtney with her denying theor love, yet something was wrong Cody was lacking a smile and Noah was lacking a book. Noah was reluctantly eating. Cody was watching all the couples, jealously. Both were thinking the same thing _I love him. _Noah got out of his freezing seat and dropped his garbage in the bag and his plate in the hands of a cleaning lady. He was about to leave when Cody yelled his name.

"Noah! Wait!" Cody ran over dropping his stares from the couples to Noah

"Hm?" Noah looked up

"Wait, where are you going" Cody ran out of breathe by the time he was next to the dark haired boy

"Out, for a walk…maybe back to my room" Noah said putting his hands in his pockets

"Can I come?" Cody opened the door

"Why not?" And Noah stepped through it. The cold air hit their faces so hard it basically gave them a nosebleed. The larger boy walked slowly forward to the rooms with the smaller boy walking backwards doing all the talking.

"Noah?" Cody was about to confess his feelings "can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead." Noah said hopping over rocks and broken sunglasses.

"Well-" Cody stumbled over a stone and fell fully clothed into the freezing lake. _Cody can hardly swim! _Noah thought.

"CODY!" Noah jumped in after him. He pulled him out and carried him over his shoulder and carried him all the way to his room. After rapping warm towels and blankets around him and putting him under the covers of the king size bed Cody finally opened his eyes.

"N-No-Noah?" Noah sat next to him with a cup of tea

"Drink this Cody" Cody drank it and sat up

"You saved me, thanks" Cody smiled

"No problem. AND don't and I mean DON'T pull a Lindsey I don't owe you anything" Noah smirked and brushed Cody's reddish brown hair back from his eyes.

"Hmmm… well can I at least invite you over for a sleepover tomorrow night to break in my new game Halo 4?" Cody sat up _This is my chance, Cody you so are gonna have a boy friend by tomorrow night!_

"Sure" Noah got up and got a dry pair robe and gave it to Cody "Your wet and dirty, go shower"

"Yes mom!" he smirked "Thanks again"

"No problem" Noah handed him the white robe

"Bye-bye and Goodnight." Cody walked towards the door "I love you." And was gone before Noah could react

_I love you?! Did I really say that?!?_ Cody started running

_I love you? Did he really say that? _Noah stared at the door.

**Chapter 4! Did you like it? I know there wasn't a kiss, or much but just wait! **


	5. Videogames were never this fun

**I do not own TDI**

The day of the sleepover had come. After a small breakfast Noah went shopping with Lindsey and Beth.

"Are you sure you want to spend your book money on clothing? That's not like you Noah" Lindsey tied her hair back and put on some lip gloss.

"Yeah, I want to look nice tonight" Noah said while walking with the two girls

"You love him don't you? Tell the truth" Beth stopped to ask

"Honestly?" The two girls nodded "Don't tell please"

"YOU LOVE HIM!" both screamed in unison, lucky for Noah no one heard them

"Shhhh!" He motioned his finger against his mouth

After hours of shopping Noah came up with the perfect clothes and perfect pajamas. The girls did his hair. Through pulling and pushing, blow-drying and straightening, hairspray and gel he ended up looking really nice. He picked up his special game controller he had for about 4 years and was out. The girls both said "awe" as he left.

Noah knocked on the door of Cody's room "Hello? You there Cody?"

Cody opened the door in an undershirt and boxers "hey Noah! I snagged some snacks"

Noah walked into the room. It spelt of pizza and Cody. Both Heavenly smells to Noah. He looked over to the desk area and saw an array of snacks. Assorted chips, cookies, cake, soda, and most food that will kill you but you eat anyways.

"Whoa, that's A LOT of food" Noah said wide eyed

"Most definitely!" Cody said and jumped on his bed. "Put your stuff on the bed"

The beds could fit about 8 campers. The rooms could fit 8 of the beds. It was amazing.

Cody patted a seat next to him "Sit next to me"

Noah felt somewhat nervous to be so close to Cody. Despite his feelings he sat down.

"First things first! The game!" Cody said

They played until they couldn't feel their fingers. They played for about 4 hours and it was only 12. So they came up with more activities

"So what do you want to do now? We are out of food" Cody rubbed his slightly swollen belly

"I don't know Truth or Dare?" Noah recommended Cody agreed

"T or D?" Noah asked

"Dare, of course" Cody said as he leaned against a pillow

"I dare you to eat a bar of soap" after swallowing the soap Cody asked

"Truth or Dare" Cody burped up a bubble

"Dare" Cody pondered

"I dare you to take your clothes off and run down the hallways screaming 'I love Duncan' " Cody giggled

"NO FAIR! I WAS SO NICE TO YOU!" Noah was angered

"Fine just get into your boxers and do it" Noah stripped down and ran up and down the hallways getting dirty looks from the maids

Noah got back and slid under the covers "Your turn! Truth or dare!?"

"Dare." Cody was a bit nervous

"I dare you to do the same but say 'I Love Trent' instead." Cody did exactly what he was told

After about an hour or two of assorted dares from eating the gum from under the desk to making a sandwich out of your underwear and giving it to people the boys got tired and laid down. They played an hour of cards. An hour of board games and now they were tired and decided to go to sleep both in boxers both in the same bed.

"Noah?" Cody asked "Have you ever been inlove"

"Cody I thought we were done with truth or dare"

"No, seriously noah" Cody turned a lamp on and his blue eyes sparkled

"Yeah Cody, twice" Noah's big brown eyes reflected back at him

"Can you tell me about her?" Cody asked

"She was beautiful, tall and blonde. I was 14. I was terribly in love with her. We were best friends"

"What happened??" Cody seemed anxious

"love is two way street, I loved her she didn't love me back so I gave up on it" Noah looked down

"Well what about your '2nd' love?" Cody asked "who was it?"

"Don't you mean who is it?" Noah said

"Who _is _mmmmmm" Cody was asking as Noah leaned over and kissed him.

When he finally came up for air he said "_You_"

**Chapter 5 complete! Hope you liked it! It was fun to write! Please comment!**


	6. I just want you to know who I am

**I do not own TDI **

**Rated T for language**

**Umm I know my grammar sucks but remember I am still young so deal…**

It had been days since Noah had came over to Cody's room. It had been days since Noah had played Halo 4 with Cody. It had been days since Noah kissed Cody. It had been days since Noah raced out of Cody's room leaving Cody wanting more. And it had been days since Noah was gone before Cody could even say _I love you _back. Noah had been moping around the Playa avoiding Cody because he was afraid Cody hated him. And Cody was moping around the Playa because Noah was avoiding him

Noah was sitting around the pool reading, but not normally it kind of looked like he was going to cry.

"Noah!" Lindsey shrieked as she jumped onto the chair Noah was sitting on. He barely looked up.

"Noah??" Beth walked over. "Are you alright?"

"Who is alright in this FUCKING WORLD!" he screamed everyone looked over. He turned read and ran off leaving his book behind.

"What was he reading?" Lindsey asked. Beth picked up the book

"A Midsummer's night dream" Beth frowned

"Isn't that the one where everyone falls in love with the wrong person?" Lindsey asked. Beth nodded and looked down.

-----

Cody was sitting at the juice bar crying his eyes out. He looked up to see a gleaming tanned boy standing above him.

"Hey man what's wrong" Geoff asked slurping down another Pina Colada "You look bummed out, did Gwen reject you again?" Geoff had the nicest of intentions his words just never…came out right.

Cody looked up with his big blue eyes and saw Geoff smiling. Cody sobbed stood up and left. Bridget walked over frowning.

"What's up with Cody? He is usually so happy!" Bridgette asked

"I… don't really know" His voice was shaken. Geoff loved to help people and seeing Noah crying hurt him.

------

Noah sank into his bed and started blasting his music. _"Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life" he blasted it throughout the room "Wake me up (Wake me up inside)I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark"_

"Why did I kiss him?" he mumbled to himself "I could've just stayed his best friend! I DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED WITH EMMA!"

_**flash back**_

_It's the first day of the 6__th__ grade. Noah is lonely a young girl walks over smiling. Her presence and beauty overwhelms the young tan boy._

"_Hi my name is Emma" She smiled "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"_

"_Umm…Okay. I am Noah" she smiled and started talking to him about herself, the summer, her pets, and her old school. She asked him about himself, if he had any pets, any siblings, and if he liked to read(stuff like that). But the second she said "Hi my name is Emma" Noah fell in love with her_

_**flash back over**_

He teared up and mumbled "love is two way street, I loved her she didn't love me back so I gave up on it" He whipped his nose with his sleeve and stood up and walked to the sink and put his face in the running water

_**flash back**_

_A young Noah is seen walking down a hallway to a low locker. The locker door closes and girl stands up. She has long blonde hair, the kind that has never really been cut just trimmed. Her eyes were clear water blue. Her skin was pale. She was fairly tall for her age but she still appeared 14._

"_Hi Noah!" She smiled "what sup?"_

"_Oh just got back from French" Emma faked yawned than giggled. Her laugh was like music her voice so soft. Noah was so irrevocably in love with her. _

"_Let's go to lunch" Her hair brushed against his arm and she picked up some books and walked off with him._

_**flash back over**_

He walked over to the mirror crying and looked at his reflection_. "I've been living a lie__There's nothing inside__Bring me to life__Frozen inside without your touch__Without your love, darling__Only you are the life among the dead"_

_**flash back**_

_It's the night of the dance at JFK Jr. High (where Noah goes to school)Noah and Emma are going to the dance together as friends. Just friends. Noah walked into the dance in a shirt and nice jeans(no tears nor rips nor stains what-so-ever) He looked for Emma. When he found her she was drinking punch in a blue blouse and white mini skirt. She wore heals but not too high- she didn't need them. He smiled. *she was so beautiful* he thought. He was right. She was the most beautiful girl at the dance that night. He walked over._

"_HEY NOAH!" she screamed over the song 'Girl next door' by saving jane "OVER HERE!"_

_He walked over._

_The music changed it was now playing was Emma's favorite song " And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that ill Ever be And I dont want to go home right now" Noah got the nerve to ask Emma to dance. She accepted but as a friend "And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life cause sooner or later its over I just dont want to miss you tonight" She was a good dancer. The lights were low and he couldn't control himself he whispered "I Love You" to her_

_**flash back over**_

He brushed his hair. Went to lie down in bed again. His iPod shuffled _"__Ooooooo__I've been travelin__On this road to long__Just trying to find__My way back home__The old me__Is dead and gone__Dead and gone__Oooooo__I've been travelin__On this road to long__Just trying to find__My way back home__The old me__Is dead and gone__Dead and gone__"_

_**flash back**_

_It's the first day of high school. Noah sees Emma across the hall. She looks at him. He looks at her. She looks away than walks away. Noah was hard to befriend after Emma dropped him- well he was always hard to befriend but now it was worse. The last thing he said to her was "I Love you" and she was gone to him. Life was different after her. It hurt him_

_**flash back over**_

Noah took out his cell phone scrolled down to the bottom of the list. It rang

"Hello?" the voice whispered so softly

"Emma?"

**Chapter Six COMPLETE! FINALLY! I know its been forever but hey look how long this one was! And it cleared up the Emma thing xDD I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Steps 1 to What?

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI**

What should have been an ordinary relaxing day at the playa was another quiet depressing day for Cody. Cody was a generically happy boy with a smile always plastered over his gap tooth smile. But the young boy did need to map everything out, make lists, and just [[t h i n k]]. He didn't like silence, and he didn't like having to think about his problems mostly because he ends up figuring things out he never wanted to know so instead he decided to watch some old episodes of TDI when he was still on the show, it was actually a marathon. He was perfectly fine till the episode 'the wake a thon' came on. After watching Noah kiss him did he realize that he cant avoid his thoughts. He cant avoid his feelings. And most of all he cant avoid his Noah. So he mapped it out. He walked to the gift shop in the hotel ignoring everybody.

"Okay so for one" he said to himself "Lets get this straight. I am irrevocably in love with Noah" he wrote that down and taped it to an empty wall.

"Two Noah may or may not love me back" he wrote that down on the wall "But the only way to find that out is to tell him…which would involve coming out of the closet" He slammed his head against the wall

"If I do that I can lose my best friend forever…" He fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

Cody picked up his laptop and went on the internet he googled "How to tell your bestfriend you love him" he was fairly shocked when he got 250,000,000 results. He clicked on the first one.

_== Steps ==_

_Make sure you love him first. _

_Do something you and your friends usually do. If you do something big and flashy he will know something is up. But instead of going with all your friends, just go with him. _

_Decide what mood he is in --if he is all goofy he might not take you seriously -- he should be in a happy mood. If he is not, well, you can change that. I mean you're his friend, right?_

_Get his attention by saying his name. _

_Look him in the eyes, and say it. Short and simple. Just like "(insert his name here), what do you think about me?" And if he says "What do you mean?", tell him. _

_Keep looking at him, and wait for his response. If he changes the conversation, do not worry: he knows. Did you think he would just get up and kiss you? He probably is nervous too. And when and __if__ he does, stick with it. _

_Go to different places together. _

_Talk to each other, laugh, enjoy each other. _

_if you get too nervous you can always call. Don'__t text, he can use this against you._

He read through it and thought it out. "Well I do really love him…" he decided he was going to tell Noah because he knew if he didn't then he would have to live forever questioning what could have been. He just needed the right time to his best friend.

**Okay that sucked major dickage! So did chapter 6! I need ideas! Like serious help! Also tell me what you want to come from Emma's convo with Noah! Thanks for reading, it will get better.**


	8. Emma Gives Some Help

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI**

"Hello?" the voice whispered so softly

"Emma?" Noah's voice shook. He didn't know exactly what to say.

"Noah, is that- is that you?" Her voice questioned her own ears

"Yeah, Emma, its… its been a while…I needed to talk to you"

"2 years, yeah…but yeah what sup" You could hear her smile through the phone

"I don't know I need advice" He looked at his bare feet

"First things first Mr. Noah All" She used to call him that in the seventh grade because of his know it all personality "BE NICER! THAT'S WHY YOU GOT KICKED OFF OF TDI!" she giggled

"I know I know, but I need you to know Emma I liked the time I spent with you, I loved you…and I really missed you for a really long time but I need you to know I moved on"

"I miss you Noah, I truly miss my best friend and all the time I spent with you. Im glad you moved on… Who's the lucky girl?"

"...Well, um, it's not exactly a girl."

"Is it that Cody guy you kissed on the ear? If so, congrats! I've been rooting for you two to get together!"

"So you don't mind that I'm... uh, gay? I thought…"

" No! Not at all! I'm actually glad you're finding yourself! I just hope it wasn't my fault you turned away from girls"

"I can't say it wasn't but I am really in love with Cody"

"Well, are you sure about that, I mean what do you really feel?"

Noah went on with what he felt, and Emma helped him. She told him the only way to know if Cody loved him is if he told him, himself, first. So Noah wrote a letter to Cody. And slipped it under his door.

**  
****Thanks Lorelei! I totally loved the idea so I decided to use it xDD **btw Noah and Emma were NEVER a couple they were just best friends** And also ANOTHER really short one page chapter I know I know but you will all LOVE chapter 9 xDD**


	9. Its A Love Story Baby Just say Yes!

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI x(**

Cody had woken up from a long distressed sleep when he left to find Noah totally ignoring the letter, not because he didn't think it was important mostly because in a rush to open up to Noah he didn't even see the letter. Cody searched the entire playa looking for Noah, even his room but he was nowhere to be found. He decided to sit by the pool and get a drink because he was so overheated from his long search to do much else.

"Hey man, are you feeling alright?" Geoff walked up smiling

"I don't know Geoff love sucks majorly. It kills dreams. It kills hopes. It kills PEOPLE! I just wish I could kill it" he got up and left like that

"BUT LOVE SAVES MAN!" Geoff screamed "LOVE SAVES!"

Cody walked into his room through his drink in the garbage and ran to his bed screaming. He was so mad he couldn't see straight. He looked at the ceiling and asked himself "What am I to do? What the fuck am I to do!? Does he love me? Does he not?! GIVE ME A SIGN!" He heard something and looked at the door when he looked down he saw a paper he didn't see that morning. He walked over to it and in very neat hand writing it said Cody. He opened it up and smiled. His eyes glistened and a tear rolled down his face. He looked at the ceiling again and said "Thanks, that's the best sign I have ever gotten"

----

==Last Night==

"This..has to be perfect" he said to himself and wrote down Cody's Name "Okay here we go" after hours and hours he finally got it perfect he read it to himself

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. To know that my dreams came true… that is an amazing feeling. And if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand. Kiss me and you will see those stars. I love you. Love by definition is An intense emotional attachment, as for a pet or treasured object. And I believe in love like I believe in God: you can't touch it, you can't see it, but you can feel its wrath and goodness. Love is the greatest gift God ever gave humans. I don't want to go anywhere without you. I don't care about what other people think about the two of us. I feel depressed and sickly when I am not with you. And I feel like my life has no meaning or purpose without you... And that if I weren't holding your hand I would float away to heaven from where you came from. Love is caring for you physically and emotionally. It's telling you every day, anytime, anywhere, anyhow, for no just reason that I love you. Love is telling you want to spend the rest of your life with you. Love is wanting to marry you even though we haven't been dating that long. All I understand is that you are the guy I sit up every night thinking about, and when I'm with you I feel happy to be alive. Like I can do anything. Even open up like this. The only thing that makes sense to me is you and how I feel about you. I feel love is the most powerful feeling next to hate. I am afraid for you I want to protect you... You can always make me laugh always make me smile always makes me stop being sad I feel so powerfully, strongly, and deeply for you... Being near you takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. When I lose myself I think of you and I don't no a better definition... that's what I feel is love. And the life and love we create is the life and love we live. If you don't like the definition than that's okay because if we call a rose By any other name it would smell as sweet; I am in love. And, my God, it is the greatest thing that could have happened to me. I tell you, find someone you can fall in love with. Do it. Let yourself fall in love. If you have not done so already, you are wasting your life. I Love you &I think I just prove it"

----

==Back to that day==

"I love you too Noah I love you too, but I have to say it in person" Cody picked up the phone and dialed the front desk than he was put to Noah's room. Noah wasn't there so he left a message.

"Noah meet me at the Garden tomorrow night at 11:15 I have to talk to you" Cody hung up and sighed

**Okay so it wasn't as good as I said it was going to be but I thought it was cute33 so yeah also the letter is something I wrote to my bf this year so ya hope u enjoyed im excited for 10!**


	10. Where No one can find him

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI**

**Rated T for language**

Noah was just walking into his room from a long day on the _other _side of the Playa. The other side where no one can find him. He had just admitted his love to his best friend in a letter he wasn't in the mood to realistically go talk to these people so he decided to chill in the Beach south of the resort. He spent the day playing, fishing, swimming, and doing a lot of other things. By the time he got to his room it was late like 1:05 am and he was tired so he took a shower. After he was clean he jumped into bed. By the time he got to sleep it was 2:30.

"*Yawn* what time is it?" Noah looked at the clock it was blinking bright red "1:15!?! Oh MY GOD! I MISSED BREAKFAST"

Despite Noah's laziness he was an early bird like a 6am guy at the playa he woke up at 8. Noah rushed down to the pool. At the pool he saw the breakfast table getting cleaned up.

"FUCK! Guess I have to get food at the Juice Bar" So he ordered a berry smoothie

"Hey man!" Geoff walked over and smiled at Noah "Have you seen Cody?"

"Uh why??" _AHHH! HES ON TO ME?! _Noah thought frantically "Why d-do you ask?"

"Well he was crying two days ago, and yesterday he seemed really mad"

Noah's expression dropped "Mad??"

"Yeah at the 'fucking world'" Geoff used Air quotes "He was like irritated"

"Oh my god" Noah's jaw dropped "It _**was**_ a mistake" a single tear rolled down Noah's face

"What was man? Why are you crying?!" and Noah ran off, leaving Geoff *yet again* speechless

Noah ran to his spot on the other side of the Playa, now his new thinking spot, and sat crying. Alone. He started singing which was unlike him because he was Noah. Noah didn't sing. But he did and he sang loudly. _And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that ill Ever be And I dont want to go home right now. _It was midnight when he went home. And he went to bed ignoring his messages.

**Hehe Dramatic Twist!! Hahaha. Its not over till I say it is! **


	11. It Ends Tonight

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI Also I must add the rest of the chapters to this document b/c wont lemme have anymore than 15 documents? Someone help me cuz im confuzzled**

"He didn't show" Cody looked down at his feet "Then why would he write that letter? "

"WHY WOULD HE PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN! I LOVE HIM! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!? Why?" he screamed and burst into tears

"I LOVE YOU NOAH!" he cried on.

Cody was more broken than Noah. He was so broken he started running. He never ran. But he did he ran. He ran far too. He ran to and from the back of the island to the front. When he went back to his room he was gasping for air. he didn't know who to trust anymore his heart or his common sense.

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!! HAHAHA Please enjoy Cody's depression ******** Love ya bye!**

**Disclaimer I don't own TDI**

Noah woke up at 1 because the constant red blinking was annoying him. He looked at his phone. Pressed the button "Noah meet me at the Garden tomorrow night at 11:15 I have to talk to you" Noahs eyes widened when he heard this.

"But he didn't sound mad!" he thought to himself. He looked at the clock

"1 am!?" he screamed. He got up pulled his pants on and a shirt and put a comb through his hair. He rushed down to the garden. No one in sight. "WHY WOULD I THINK HE WOULD BE HERE!?" he screamed in his head. He ran to the Plaza at the Playa and clicked 2 about a million times in the elevator. He got to Floor 2 and didn't even no Cody's room number. He was too exhausted to remember it all he remember was it was to his right. So he ran down the hallway screaming "CODY!"

__

Meanwhile~

Cody was sitting in bed crying looking at his ceiling singing to himself loudly. _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home. _All of a sudden he hears screaming. He jumps out of bed still in his boxers. He hears "Cody" so he runs into the hallway.

___

"CODY!" Noah screamed

"Noah?" Cody yelled

"IM SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE IT! IM SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU" Noah screamed

Cody started to tear up. "I LOVE YOU TOO NOAH!"

The words were the greatest Noah ever heard in his life only greater coming from Cody. Cody ran to Noah as fast as he could and tackled him to the ground. With the smaller boy on top of him Noah smiled. Cody smiled his gap tooth smile back and kissed Noah.

"Noah, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, I love you" he said tearing up. Noah smiled

"Only eternity?"

**FINISHED! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED MY STORY. I know the ending sucked but w.e**


End file.
